The present invention relates to a silver brazing alloy and to a method of brazing metal parts.
It is known to torch braze, induction braze, furnace braze, or vacuum braze metal parts, such as steel parts, using non-ferrous brazing alloys, also known as filler metals. Typical filler metals include silver, gold, nickel, and copper brazing alloys. Silver brazing alloys are more costly and, in general, melt at lower temperatures than copper alloys.
One silver brazing alloy which has been used in the prior art is an alloy containing 56 wt % silver, 42 wt % copper, and 2.0 wt % nickel. Despite the wide spread use of this silver brazing alloy, there remains a need for an alloy which has improved brazing characteristics, particularly wettability.